


Mystrade. Advent ficlet challenge

by Readingfanfics



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christmas, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “Deck the halls with bells of holly, falala-” Greg whispered, placing one more ornament on the Christmas tree before stepping back and taking a look.“What are you doing?”“Just putting the last touches on the tree, Mycroft.” Greg replied, turning his head slightly to the left and taking out a red ball for a golden one.“Tis the season to be jolly, falalalala-”“Can you please stop.” Mycroft snapped, placing his pen on the table before turning around to his roommate. The Christmas tree in the corner was just mocking him now with all the glitter and gold. “Your singing is tolerable at best and that tree is blocking our way out of the room.”------Christmas time doesn't start in the best way for Greg and Mycroft but they both learn and grow.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64
Collections: 2020 Advent Ficlet Challenge, Mystrade Holiday 2020





	1. Number 4; deck the halls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lavender_and_Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_and_Vanilla/gifts).



> I wrote this ficlet using the Advent ficlet challenge prompt by missdaviswrites over on tumblr. I just picked the words I liked the best and somehow, it turned into a multichapter Mystrade story.   
> Hope you enjoy and you can find more information about the challenge here; https://missdaviswrites.tumblr.com/post/636224793208832000/2020-advent-ficlet-challenge  
> \-----------------------------------------------

“Deck the halls with bells of holly, falala-” Greg whispered, placing one more ornament on the Christmas tree before stepping back and taking a look. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Just putting the last touches on the tree, Mycroft.” Greg replied, turning his head slightly to the left and taking out a red ball for a golden one. 

“Tis the season to be jolly, falalalala-”

“Can you please  _ stop _ ?” Mycroft snapped, placing his pen on the table before turning around to his roommate. The Christmas tree in the corner was just mocking him now with all the glitter and gold. “Your singing is tolerable at best and that tree is blocking our way out of the room.” 

“Oh, come on. It’s the tiniest tree I’ve ever had and you’re skinny.” Greg replied, sighing when Mycroft raised an eyebrow. He opened the door, gesturing at the open space. Okay, maybe it wasn’t ideal but it was only for 4 weeks. 

“It’s in violation of the safety rules, Gregory.” 

“There is plenty of room to pass. See,” Greg demonstrated, lifting his chin up at Mycroft when he came back into the room and closed the door a little harder than he probably needed to do. “If I can pass, you certainly can.” Greg mumbled, irritation flashing as his eyes went over Mycroft’s body. The man was as thin and elegant as a model yet somehow, Mycroft was never satisfied with his looks. 

“And my singing is not just tolerable.” Greg snapped before turning to the tree again and letting out a deep breath. He’d known being roommates with Mycroft Holmes would be a challenge but somehow Mycroft’s behaviour was even worse now. Every little thing Greg suggested was cut off, everything he said or did was wrong and Greg felt like he was walking on eggshells around the man. He fumbled around, taking the boxes off the floor and dumping them on the nearest bed to deal with them later when he heard Mycroft sigh again. 

“For God’s sake!”

“What?” Greg turned around, startled when Mycroft got up and dumped the boxes on the floor before giving him a heated look. 

“Now my bed will be filled with glitter! Why are you always so careless of other people’s things, Lestrade!” 

“It’s just glitter, Mycroft. You won’t die from it.” Greg said, gesturing to the bed. 

“No. But I will die from your horrible song choices and bad decorating skills. Are they even any ornaments left in the whole of Britain or did you just decide to hang them all up in our room?”

“Jesus, Mycroft! What is your fucking problem?!” Greg screamed, his irritation spiked high when Mycroft walked to the Christmas tree and pulled off a couple of ornaments. 

“This is just appalling, you are 24 years old, Lestrade, and yet you act like you are 14!”

“Leave my damn tree alone, Holmes. In case you hadn’t noticed, it’s been a crappy year, and what the hell is wrong with wanting some cheer!”

“You call this cheer?” Mycroft asked with so much venom in his voice that Greg took a step back. 

“It’s Christmas, Mycroft! Some of us like this family season. Just because you don’t have anything to look forward to doesn’t mean-” Greg snapped his mouth shut, his heart dropping when Mycroft stood perfectly still near the tree. Greg saw the trembling of his hands and he took another step back, holding up his hands in surrender. 

“I’m sorry. Mycroft, I-” 

“I need to leave.” Mycroft whispered, walking towards the door before stopping and looking down in his hands. He still had the ornament clutched in his right and he turned around, throwing it Greg’s way. Greg was just in time to catch it, his stomach hurting when their eyes met. 

“Mycroft, I-”

But Mycroft just turned and left without a word, closing the door quietly and Greg cursed, smashing the ornament on the ground before tears started to spill. 


	2. Number 21; Darkness

“Oh no.” Mycroft whispered as he turned on the lights in the room and looked into an almost sterile space. He pushed the door fully open, feeling the cold on his back as he blinked his eyes, slowly turning his head as if, by looking again, the Christmas decorations would magically reappear. 

All that greeted him instead was darkness. Gone was the glittering Christmas tree, the soft Christmas music, and Gregory’s warm presence. Something hard and dark settled into Mycroft’s stomach as he stepped fully inside and closed the door. The whole room felt wrong, off kelter and he knew he was the one to blame. 

_ “What are you doing?”  _

He’d known he’d started a fight as soon as he’d asked the question. He’d heard it in the clipped tone of Gregory’s voice and still, he’d pushed forward, wanting to test Gregory’s limits. It was what he always did, after all. Mycroft sighed, opening up his jacket and sliding it on the coat pin on the wall. Something twisted inside his gut when he noticed the empty spot next to it. This was it then. The moment he’d pressed too hard, had pushed too far and Gregory had given up. 

_ “Jesus, Mycroft! What is your fucking problem?!”  _

Gregory had every right to be angry at him. Mycroft knew it even then but he’d started the whole thing and somehow hadn’t been able to stop. Walking to the tree and taking off some of the ornaments had been too much. He’d seen the hurt beneath the anger when he’d mocked the tree, mocked all of Gregory’s work and his optimism. 

_ “It’s been a crappy year and what the hell is wrong with wanting some cheer!” _

Seeing Gregory step back from him had hurt but it was a pain he deserved. Gregory’s last words to him had hit home, making him realize how badly he was behaving. No wonder no one wanted to spend time with him, not even his own family wanted to- No. Best not to dwell on that. He’d made his choices a long time ago and there was nothing to be done for it now. 

Mycroft sighed deeply, almost tearing the tie of his neck and dropping it on his bed. His stomach lurched when he noticed the clean, glitter-free, sheets. 

_ “It’s just glitter, Mycroft. You won’t die from it.” _

But at the moment it felt like he would. His hands trembled when he rolled out his desk chair, sitting down on it with another heavy sigh, his eyes going over the room again. Even the decorations on Gregory’s side of the room were gone and that send a sting to Mycroft’s heart. He hadn’t meant to-

But, hadn’t he? All the stupid, hurtful things he’d said. He’d known how to hurt Gregory and had used it all. Every flicker of optimism and hope he’d crushed and, when he came back to his senses, it had felt too late to apologize. He’d fled, ashamed of himself and his actions. The one person in this whole place who was kind to him. And not just because they shared a room together. He’d seen the doubt in Gregory’s eyes that first week and he still couldn’t blame him. Mycroft Holmes had a reputation even before he’d set foot in the place and it had only grown as time went on. 

Difficult to work with, doesn’t like small talk, doesn’t like people, too smart for his own good, know it all, freak. He’d heard it all behind his back, no one was brave enough to say it to his face. No one, except Gregory in the second week they shared a room together. 

“Just because your family is filthy rich doesn’t mean you can be an arse to me, Holmes!” 

Mycroft had been stunned for a full 10 seconds and it had been the best 10 seconds of his life. He’d even smiled, causing Gregory to forget his anger and start giggling. It had been better after that. At least to some extent, Mycroft knew he would never be the easiest of people to be around. 

And now he’d messed up this friendship too. 

Mycroft growled, angry at himself, taking out his phone and holding it in his hands for what felt like a lifetime. He didn’t know what to say to Gregory, didn’t know if words would even work. Words, after all, were meaningless unless you proved them with actions. 

Mycroft blinked, placing the phone down on his desk before looking at their room again. The space felt immensely large and blank now and Mycroft shook his head at his own foolishness. 

_ “That tree is blocking our way out of the room. “It’s in violation of the safety rules, Gregory.”  _

God, he’d been such an arse. He stood up, his chair hitting the bed and a shiver ran down Mycroft’s spine as he looked at the clean, fresh sheets again. 

_ “Everything's better with glitter, Myc!” Sherlock yelled, smiling in delight as he grabbed another handful and threw it above his head.  _

_ You know that glitter is supposed to go in the tree, right Bee?” Mycroft asked, not able to stop smiling as Sherlock’s dark hair was glittering with red and gold flakes.  _

Mycroft swallowed, opening his eyes again and ignoring the stinging in his eyes. It didn’t help to dwell on the past. He wasn’t able to go back in time and fix all his mistakes but maybe, just maybe, he was able to fix this. Give Gregory the Christmas he deserved. Mycroft nodded firmly to himself, looking at his phone one more time before turning and heading to the shared storage space. He had work to do! 


	3. Number 11; Dashing through the snow

“Idiot, you fucking idiot.” Greg muttered to himself as he looked down at the ground, the remnants of the broken Christmas ornament judging him loudly. He whipped his face dry, his stomach turning as he looked at the closed door of their room. For some reason the Christmas tree felt immense, as big as a giant, dominating the whole room. 

_ “That tree is blocking our way out of the room.” _

Greg sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as the last of his anger left him. The twinkling lights in the tree were suddenly too bright and cheerful and Greg moved, pulling the power plug out with more force than was needed. 

_ “It’s in violation of the safety rules, Gregory.” _

Greg touched the tree, his stomach turning again as the last few minutes with Mycroft swam around in his brain. He should have asked. Why didn’t he ask what Mycroft had wanted to do to celebrate Christmas before decorating almost every inch of it? He turned around, taking in all the work he’d done. 

_ “Isn’t it a bit, much?” _ Mycroft had asked him when he’d decorated his side of the room, his bed twinkling with fairy lights and garlands in red and gold. Greg had dismissed it, needing something to feel happy about. The year had been stressful and difficult and Greg just wanted to forget it all and move onto better and brighter things. Somehow, decorating for Christmas helped with that, even more than usual, and he’d gone all out. He’d been irritated when Mycroft had just lifted an eyebrow when he’d first seen the Christmas tree, choosing to not help Greg decorate it. 

_ “I’m not a child anymore, Gregory.”  _

Mycroft’s words had stung but Greg hadn’t commented, doing his best to keep his spirits high as December came closer. Mycroft had been more strange than usual, hardly ever smiling or finding a nice thing to say to Greg. Greg knew something had happened between Mycroft and his sister but whenever he tried to mention it, Mycfoft blocked him off with a coldness in his voice and eyes that made Greg shiver. 

_ “You call this cheer?”  _

Greg’s heart rate spiked up when he recalled the moment Mycroft had gotten up and taken off some of the ornaments on the tree. The tree Greg had worked hard on to make it beautiful and inviting. He wanted their room to be a place to relax and get cozy, not just for himself but also for Mycroft. He wanted to take some of the stress off of those shoulders and hear him laugh again. Hearing Mycroft laugh was the best sound Greg had ever heard and it had made his knees go weak when it had first happened. Greg couldn’t even remember the joke he’d made, probably something silly and horribly cheesy but Mycroft had laughed out loud, giving Greg a warm smile that warmed him throughout the day. Even Professor Moriarity’s class had been more bearable because of that laugh. 

Now Greg wondered if he’d ever see Mycroft again. 

_ “It’s Christmas, Mycroft! Just because you don’t have anything to look forward to doesn’t mean-”  _

“FUCK!” Greg cursed, kicking his nightstand and watching the angel fall on the floor because of it. He swallowed, trying to clear the lump in his throat and he dropped down on the floor, cradling the fallen angel into his hands. He only now noticed that his hands were covered in red glitter. 

_ “Now my bed will be filled with glitter!” _

Greg cringed when he looked up at Mycroft’s bed, the glittery sheets staring back at him. “Fuck, I messed up.” Greg whispered, looking down at the angel before placing it back on his nightstand and getting up. He looked around the room, suddenly hating every single piece of Christmas decor in it. 

_ “This is just appalling, you are 24 years old, Lestrade, and yet you act like you are 14!” _

“I’m not a child.” Greg mumbled, his eyes hurting from all the shine and brightness. It didn’t feel cozy and inviting now. Just overstuffed and suffocating and Greg turned and faced the window, taking deep breaths to try and calm himself. 

Living with Mycroft Holmes as a roommate had never been easy but they’d never had a fight like this before. Greg felt like throwing up when he remembered the look in Mycroft’s eyes after his outburst. Mycroft's trembling hands had turned Greg’s heart to ice, seeing the desperate control fight on Mycroft’s face. He should have yelled and screamed, that would have been better than that controlled calm. 

Tears started forming again in Greg’s eyes but he blinked fast, refusing to wallow in self-pity. He’d stepped out of line. He’d known fully well that Mycroft wasn’t allowed to go home for the Christmas season, Anthea had told him that much when he’d vented to her about Mycroft’s snappiness a few weeks back. He’d known how much it hurt his roommate and still, he’d thrown it in his face. 

_ “Some of us like this family season.”  _

God, he’d been such a bastard. Rubbing it all in Mycroft’s face with the garlands and glitter and angels and massive Christmas tree. 

_ “Are they even any ornaments left in the whole of Britain or did you just decide to hang them all up in our room?” _

Greg sighed heavily, feeling like the worlds biggest arsehole as he looked outside, the ground was covered with a tiny layer of snow, covering up the ugly parts of the world. 

“Dashing through the snow, in a one-horse-” Greg sang softly, letting out a bitter laugh before stopping. Mycroft was right, his singing was horrible. He ran a hand through his hair before pulling the curtains shut and turning back around. Everything needed to go, right now. Then he was going to look for Mycroft and try to salvage their friendship. If that was even possible. 


	4. Number 13; Storm

“G-Gregory.” Mycroft cleared his throat, nerves making him tap his fingers restlessly on the smaller desk in front of the window. The wind was howling, snow and glazed frost making it impossible to see anything. He clutched his phone tighter in his hands, breathing out before speaking again, trying to keep his voice level and calm. 

“I know you don’t want to hear from me right now but it’s been almost,” Mycroft checked his watch quickly, his stomach turning when he spoke the words out loud, “ three and a half hours since you left the building and the weather is getting worse. I checked the report and they are talking about a massive snowstorm so please if you get this, send me a message to let me know you are okay. I- I just- please.” 

Mycroft stopped, the words lumping up in his mouth and he ended the call, worry trickling down his spine as he looked outside. The weather was getting worse by the minute and Mycroft desperately wanted Gregory here with him. He hadn’t realized how much time had gone by as he’d redecorated their room, even asking Anthea and James for help to deal with some of the furniture. He’d been sweating by the time the last ornament was placed on the tree but it was all worth it to see Gregory’s face when he came back. 

If he came back. 

As time went on, Mycroft had grown more worried, trying to reach his roommate on his phone but not getting an answer. He’d found the device 15 minutes later underneath Gregory’s bed, the battery almost empty and Mycroft had cursed, wanting to throw the thing halfway across the room. Gregory was probably the only 20 something in the world who didn’t much care for cell phones or being available and ‘on’ all the time. So now, almost 4 hours later, Mycroft was going insane, hating the dreadful English weather that covered the whole streets in a thick layer of snow. 

“What if he gets lost?” Mycroft mumbled to himself, spinning around in his chair and taking in all the twinkling lights. Even through his worry, the sight of all the lights, glitter, garlands, and ornaments made him feel better. 

“What if he’s gone home?” Mycroft asked himself, his stomach turning at the very idea of Gregory leaving without saying goodbye. Christmas this year would be challenging enough and he couldn’t imagine making it through without Gregory. “Please, come back.” Mycroft whispered, reaching for his phone and letting out a frustrated sound when he realized it was useless. He stood up, pacing the floor of their room, the ornaments in the tree slightly shaking from the movement. He pulled his hair in frustration, slamming his phone down hard on the desk before dropping down on the chair again, knee bouncing restlessly. He needed to do something, dammit! 

He snapped his head to the door when the knob turned, all the air leaving him when Gregory’s head showed up. 

“What the-'' Greg stopped, opening the door completely and standing there with an open mouth as he took in the sight before him. Mycroft saw his eyes go over the garlands, the Christmas sheets on the bed, the Santa Claus on the nightstand. Mycroft’s heart did a flip when he heard the intake of breath when Greg’s eyes landed on the Christmas tree, now standing where Mycroft’s old, bigger desk had been. He and James had done some serious lifting to get the thing out of the room, James cursing all the way to his own room to place it there. Mycroft was still sitting at James’ desk, much smaller but perfect to give enough room to the tree. 

He released his breath when Gregory’s eyes landed on him, seeing the shock in them as they went over his attire. 

“Good evening, Gregory.” Mycroft said, his voice trembling just a tad as Gregory blinked, shaking his head in disbelief before finally stepping fully inside, closing the door behind him. The motion caused the Santa Claus to start singing and Greg smiled, disbelief in his eyes as Mycroft reached out and turned it off. 

“What the hell, Mycroft? How- why?” Greg stumbled over his words, taking his coat off and hanging it on the peg next to the door. Mycroft noticed his wet shoes and trousers. Seeing tiny shivers run down Gregory’s body as he turned back to look at him. “I was out, looking for you, wanted to call but I can’t find my phone and- and-” 

“It’s right here, found it underneath your bed, it’s charging now.” Mycroft turned, pointing towards the phone on the nightstand. They both looked at it, seemingly lost for words until Greg breathed out deeply, gesturing at the tree. 

“Is this- is this really  _ our  _ room?” 

“Yes. I-” Mycroft stopped, biting his lip before standing up and stepping closer to Gregory. He felt the cold Gregory had taken inside with him and wanted to wrap his friend up in the Christmas blankets he’d gotten from Anthea. She’d given him a piece of her mind, her eyes fierce but had decided to help Mycroft make his mistakes right. 

_ He’s a great person, Mycroft and he doesn’t deserve your shit. Whatever problems are going on at home, Greg doesn’t have any part in it so don’t take it out on him! _

Anthea had been right of course and Mycroft had mumbled an apology to her, feeling his face warm up. She’d given him a brief hug before punching him on the arm and then they’d gone to work, doing everything Mycroft could think of to make their room Christmas ready. 

“I need to apologize, Gregory. I’ve been treating you badly for several weeks now and I- There is no excuse.” Mycroft said, keeping his eyes on Gregory as he felt his cheeks flush again. He wasn’t used to apologizing but Gregory deserved one, a real and sincere one, not the fake apology he gave to the teachers and classmates. 

“I’ve been acting like an ungrateful child and I’ve been a terrible friend. I know how much you like Christmas and here I was, being like the Grinch and ruining it.” 

“No. I was out of line, Myc! The things I said, I should have never-” Greg interrupted, ignoring his shivering as he looked up into Mycroft’s eyes. He still couldn’t breathe, wanting to pinch himself to see if this was real. Their room looked nothing like he’d left it, he felt as if he was standing in Santa’s workshop, every inch decorated. “I should have talked to you first before I even started decorating. I know- I know you like order in your space and I- I disrespected it with throwing glitter all over.” Greg said, cringing when he remembered the glittering sheets. For someone as proper and neat as Mycroft, it would have been hell indeed. 

“As you said, Gregory. I won’t die from some glitter.” Mycroft smiled, feeling out of kilter. The lights behind him started flickering again and he saw Gregory smile wide, his eyes big and bright like a child on Christmas morning. 

_ I almost lost that smile.  _ Mycroft thought, cursing himself again for his behavior. 

“Do you, like it?” 

“I love it.” Greg replied, turning to face Mycroft, wanting to wrap him in a hug and never let go. He couldn’t imagine how long Mycroft had worked on this. Couldn’t believe he’d actually done all this, for him! 

“I cleaned it all up for you, I-” 

“I know, thank you. But, it just didn’t feel right anymore. Too… empty.” Mycroft replied, remembering that feeling of loneliness when he’d come back to their cleaned and decluttered room. It hadn't felt like home at all. 

“Mycroft, this is- Thank you, really. This is,  _ amazing _ .” Greg breathed out, doing a turn in the room to take it all in. He ran his fingers over the sheets, taking up one of the blankets and hugging it to his chest. 

“Where is your desk?” Greg asked, stopping in front of the Christmas tree. 

“I made a trade, it does fit better here. The centerpiece of the room.” 

“It’s perfect.” Greg breathed out, turning to smile at Mycroft. He saw Mycroft’s eyes go over him, seeing the tiny frown between his eyes. “What’s wrong?” 

“You need to take those shoes off, Gregory! They are soaking wet.” Mycroft called out, guiding Gregory to the bed and placing him down on it. He kneeled down, opening up the laces and taking off the wet shoes and socks. Before he even thought about it, he took a foot in hand and started rubbing them, feeling the icy cold run up to his own fingers. 

“You could have frozen to death, this storm is rather serious, Gregory.” 

“I don’t think it’s that bad, Mycroft. But I am glad to be inside.” Greg concluded, letting out a groan when Mycroft started to rub the other foot. He placed a hand on Mycroft’s shoulder, squeezing it and Mycroft looked up, concern in his eyes. 

“You should change, Gregory, take a hot shower. I- I have something for you.” Mycroft got up, rolling his eyes as his knee popped and Gregory chuckled. Sometimes he felt more like an 81-year-old than a college student. He opened up his desk, taking out the package he’d bought earlier today. It had seemed like the perfect gift a few hours ago but now Mycroft wasn’t sure. Maybe it was a bit too much? 

“You bought me a gift? Mycroft, you shouldn’t have done that.” Greg said, his eyes wide as Mycroft handed him the gift. Of course, it was beautifully wrapped in red paper with gold stars and Greg weighed it in his hands, trying to guess what was inside. 

“You can open it now.” Mycroft replied, sitting down on his own bed, trying to stop his knee from bouncing. 

_ He’s nervous!  _ Greg realized when he watched his friend closely, placing the gift on his knees before opening it. It took him a second to register what he was holding and then he smiled, holding the garments up to have a proper look. 

“Mycroft, this is awesome!” 

Mycroft breathed out in relief as Greg stood up and pressed the pajama in his arms. He’d found a Christmas one with reindeer and trees on it and had known it would be the perfect gift for Gregory. 

“You’ve talked about wanting a Christmas pajama for the last two months so-”

“I- Mycroft, this is- this is- I love it.” 

_ I love you.  _ Mycroft swallowed, clutching the sheets underneath him to stop himself from jumping his roommate and kissing him senseless. He smiled up at Gregory, his heart warming as he did a little happy dance. 

“You’re impossible, Gregory.” 

“Thank you.” Greg replied, hearing the warmth in Mycroft’s voice. He moved to Mycroft’s bed and sat down next to him, placing the pajama on his lap. He felt Mycroft stiffen for just a second as he wrapped his arms around him, whispering another thank you in his ear. 

“You’re welcome, Gregory. Does this mean- I mean- Are we still, friends?” Mycroft asked softly, not able to meet Gregory’s eyes when he pulled back from the hug, the pajama laying between them.

“Myc, look at me.” 

Mycroft rolled his eyes as he lifted his head, trying to add some defiance in his expression but clearly falling as Gregory smiled warmly at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“We will always be friends. You don’t need to buy me gifts for that. But I am very grateful for this.” Greg said, squeezing Mycroft’s shoulder and leaning forward without thinking about it. He placed a kiss on Mycroft’s cheek, feeling the warmth of it, and realized he’d done it when he heard Mycroft’s soft intake of breath. 

“Thank you, Myc. I- I should probably change now. My feet feel like ice cubes again.” 

“Y-yes, of-ofcourse.” Mycroft answered, feeling his tongue stick to his mouth as Gregory stood up. His cheek burned where Gregory had kissed him and he touched it as soon as Gregory went into the bathroom, a silly smile on his face. 


	5. Number 8; O Christmas tree

Greg just came out of the shower when he heard the music through the door and couldn’t stop smiling. 

_ O Christmas Tree, O Christmas Tree, How lovely are thy branches… _

Today had turned out so very strange and part of him still couldn’t believe that it was all real. His heart leaped when he thought about Mycroft. Mycroft, in his Christmas jumper, looking lovely and a tad shy as he gave Greg his Christmas present. He ran his fingers over the fabric of the pajama, again delighted by how soft it felt. He quickly dried off, putting the clothes on, and looking at himself in the mirror. Somehow the fit was perfect and joy bubbled up in his as he looked at the reindeer and trees stretched across his chest. 

_ Mycroft bought this for me.  _ Greg thought, feeling his mouth turn into a smile again and he shook his head. He was acting like a lovesick fool! 

_ For every year this Christmas tree, Brings to us such joy and glee, O Christmas tree, o Christmas tree _

Greg hummed along with the song as he cleaned up the bathroom and brushed his hair one last time before opening the door and stepping out again. Mycroft instantly turned, giving Greg a shy smile that set fire to Greg's whole body. 

“They fit perfectly, Myc!” Greg said, giving him a bright smile, letting his eyes go over the room again. It felt cozy and warm and all Greg wanted to do was sit in bed next to Mycroft, talk about everything and nothing while they drank hot chocolate, maybe even kissed. He’d seen the blush form on Mycroft’s face when he’d kissed him and Greg had breathed out a sigh of relief when Mycroft hadn’t slapped him.

“I can see that, they look- you look- Do you want some chocolate milk?” 

“Totally, the shower helped but I still feel chilly. The storm outside is just brutal.” Greg commented, shivering when he thought back to the weather, his shoes and socks were in the bathroom to dry and Greg wiggled his toes, going to his dresser to retrieve a pair of woolly socks his mom had made him years ago. He sighed in pleasure when he put them on, wiggling his toes again before getting comfortable on top of his sheets. He only now noticed the red cars on them, carrying a Christmas tree on top. 

“It wasn’t the best idea to be out in this horrible weather, Gregory.” Mycroft commented, handing Greg a hot cup, hesitating ever so slightly before sitting down next to Greg on the bed. 

“Needed to find you, make it right.” Greg mumbled, cursing when he burned his tongue, his heart fluttering when Mycroft giggled. 

“I told you, I’m the one that needed to apologize, Gregory. What I did- how I acted lately, it was just- I’m not the best at this friend’s thing.” 

“You do okay, Myc.” Greg said, gesturing at the room, taking another careful sip of his drink before placing it on the nightstand. “You even gave away your fancy desk for me, that says a lot.” 

“It’s just temporary, Gregory. That desk is vintage.” 

“You silly git. Thank you. I- I still can’t believe all this.” Greg whispered, placing a hand on Mycroft’s knee and giving it a squeeze. 

“Though I am not good at the friend thing, I do consider you one. Please forgive my awful behavior lately, Gregory. Christmas has never been the-”

“Hey, you don’t have to explain it Myc. And of course, I forgive you. If you can forgive me for putting glitter in your bed.” 

“Hmn, I’ll have to think about that.” 

“Oi!” Greg called out, playfully poking Mycroft’s ribs before laughing. A weight fell off his chest when Mycroft joined him, all the bad air cleared out between them. They sat in silence for a while, listening to a couple more Christmas songs, sipping their warm milk. 

“Are you going to the Ball?” Greg asked suddenly, not sure what answer he wanted to hear. 

“No. I- I’m not really a Ball type of person, and well, no one would ever ask me anyway.” 

“Why do you say that?” Greg asked, frowning when he saw the look Mycroft gave him. “What?” 

“Come on, Gregory. No one likes me.” Mycroft answered, rolling his eyes when Greg just stared at him in disbelief. 

“I like you.” Greg said after a moment, feeling his face warm up as Mycroft tilted his head at him, even squinting his eyes a little. 

“Yes, maybe you do.” Mycroft whispered, before blinking his eyes and half shaking his head. “Then again, we are roommates so you have no other choice.” 

“Mycroft!” Greg called out, turning to face Mycroft fully, taking his friend’s hand and holding it tightly. “It’s not just because of that and you know it! You are the smartest person I have ever met! You’re brave and funny and you’re always so patient with me when I need help with something I don’t understand. I know I’m also not the easiest person to live with Myc. I’m careless and lose half my stuff and I forget to clean up the bathroom and I-”

“Gregory, stop. You are perfect.” Mycroft whispered, his cheeks turning a deep pink. 

“Hardly.” Greg replied, his stomach feeling weird, his heart beating too fast as he reached out and touched Mycroft’s cheek. He wanted to drown in those observant eyes forever. 

“Will you go to the Ball with me, Myc?” Greg asked, stroking Mycroft’s cheek softly, feeling the warmth underneath his thumb. Mycroft blinked, opening his mouth but closing it again before swallowing, squinting his eyes again as if wanting to see right through Greg. 

“As- as friends?” 

“If that’s what you want but-”

“But what?” 

Greg breathed in, catering all his courage before speaking again. 

“But I was thinking as my date. Do you- Do you want to be my date for the Ball?” Greg asked, holding his breath, feeling sweat break out as he waited. He removed his hand from Mycroft’s face, feeling it burn as he looked into Mycroft’s eyes. The small smile was all the answer Greg needed and he took Mycroft’s hand again, holding it firmly. Waiting. He just needed to hear the words. 

“Yes. Yes, I’ll be your date.” 

“Oh, Sweetheart.” Greg sighed, leaning forward to kiss Mycroft, letting out a soft moan when their lips met and he felt Mycroft melt into the kiss, opening up his mouth for him. When they parted he was half out of breath, his cock begging for attention and he turned beet red when Mycrofy’s eyes drifted down, noting the bulge in his pajama trousers. 

“Oh.” 

“It’s- It’s been a while since I kissed a handsome bloke.” Greg whispered, embarrassed by his body’s strong reaction. It had only been a kiss, for God’s sake and he wasn't 14 anymore. “Dammit.” 

“It’s fine, Gregory. Please, don’t be embarrassed. It’s actually very good for my ego, this- strong reaction to my kiss.” Mycroft grinned, a sparkle in his eyes that made Greg laugh, pushing Mycroft down on the bed before kissing him again. 

“You’re enjoying this far too much, Sweetheart.” Greg whispered in Mycroft’s ear, smirking when he felt Mycroft tremble, sucking in a breath when Greg nibbled his earlobe. 

“C-can you blame me? I never thought-” Mycroft stopped, gasping when Greg licked his ear shell, his hands wandering down Mycroft’s body. 

“Hmn, you were saying?” Greg asked, smiling with glee in his eyes as he noticed the dazed look in Mycroft’s eyes. He moved, pressing his eager cock to Mycroft’s leg, letting out a curse when Mycroft moaned loudly. 

“G-Gregory, I- I need-” Mycroft stopped, biting his lip when Greg kissed his neck, sucking gently at the tender skin. He reached forward, digging his nails into Greg’s back and Greg sucked harder, slowly rutting against Mcyroft’s leg. It felt like heaven and Greg never wanted it to end. He kissed Mycfoft’s mouth eagerly, losing track of time and space. When they came back up for air, Greg smiled like a loon, ready to kiss Mycroft again. 

“I’ll never get tired of this.” Greg said, placing a kiss on the corner of Mycroft’s mouth before sliding off his body and nestling himself on Mycroft’s side. He could hear Mycoft’s deep intakes of breath and held him close, wrapping a leg around Mycroft’s leg. 

“S- same. Why? Why did you stop?” Mycroft asked, a shy tone in his voice that made Greg sit up, taking Mycroft’s hand. 

“I don’t want to rush this, Sweetheart.” Greg said gently, placing a kiss on Mycroft’s knuckles when Mycroft didn’t comment. “I don’t want to rush us. Is that-okay?” 

“Yes, yes of course it is. My apologies, I just thought-”

“Don’t. Whatever you are thinking, it’s not that.” Greg said, placing a kiss on Mycroft’s mouth. 

“You don’t know what I’m thinking.” Mycroft commented, a cold edge in his words that made Greg shift closer to him. 

“Whatever it is, it’s not something positive. I do want you, Myc. Body and soul and everything in between. I just- I’ve had a habit of jumping into something too quickly and then messing it up and this-  _ us  _ \- I don’t want to mess that up.” Greg said, keeping his eyes on Mycroft the entire time, his heart feeling constricted. Mycroft watched him, understanding shining through in his eyes and Greg breathed out when Mycroft squeezed his hand. 

“I’m sorry, Gregory. I shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions.” 

“So, you- you’re okay with taking it a bit slower?” 

“As long as I get to kiss you every day, then yes.” Mycroft replied, smiling as brightly as the sun and Greg laughed, pulling Mycroft in his arms and kissing him until they were both out of breath. 


	6. Number 24; Merry Christmas

“Care to tell me what’s on your mind, Gregory?” Mycroft asked softly, slipping his arms around Gregory’s waist and pressing himself against his back. He felt Gregory move as he took another large sip of his drink before letting out a sigh. 

“There’s no need to be jealous, Gregory.” Mycroft said against Gregory’s shoulder blades, noticing the stiffness his words caused. Gregory placed his hand on top of Mycroft’s and Mycroft placed a kiss on his neck before letting him go and stepping in front of him. 

“I know, I know. I’m an arse.” Gregory commented, taking Mycroft’s hand and guiding him outside the grand hall. Mycroft shivered as he pulled on his coat and scarf, reaching out his hand to Gregory to take it. 

“You’re not an arse.” Mycroft said as they started the way back to their dorm room. The snowstorm had finally stopped and now everything was a brown and grey wet mess. Mycroft pulled up his nose as they walked faster, his shoes getting wet again. They didn’t talk until they finally reached the warmth and comfort of their room and Mycroft couldn’t stop a smile when Gregory turned on the Christmas tree. 

“Gregory.” Mycroft said after a while, pulling him into his arms and holding him close. He felt Gregory relax slowly, stroking Mycroft’s back in soothing gestures, whispering apologies in his ear. 

“I’m not angry with you, Gregory. I just- You do know that Sebastian is just a friend, right? Not even a friend, more an acquaintance really, our father’s know each other very well and-”

“Myc. Stop. You don’t need to explain. Fuck, I’m such an arse.” Greg pulled back, giving Mycroft a heated kiss. Seeing Mycroft and Sebastian dance had done a whole number on him but he didn’t want to be that kind of boyfriend. The one that got jealous when his partner was giving his attention to someone else for just one dance. He’d walked to the table with food and drink, just to calm himself down but of course, Mycroft had noticed and gone after him, just needing to look at him once to figure it out. 

“I don’t want to be that type of person, Myc. I want you to be able to dance with whoever you want and I-”

“I know, Gregory. You didn’t start a fight or cause a scene so I know you are not that type of person.” Mycroft stated, guiding Greg to the bed and sitting down next to him, stroking his hand. “I have to admit, I’m a bit pleased with it.” Mycroft looked down at his knees when he felt Gregory’s eyes on him, a blush starting on his cheeks. 

“Did you dance with him to see if-” Greg asked, seeing the shock on Mycroft’s face when he lifted up his head and he let out a sigh of relief. Past partners had done that, trying to get Greg jealous, seeing it as some sort of sign of true love, and being upset when Greg didn’t act jealous enough. 

“I would never do that.” 

“I know, I can see it all over your face, Sweetheart. I’m sorry.” 

“You are forgiven.” Mycroft smiled, pulling Greg closer to him and getting lost in the kisses they shared. When they finally pulled back, Mycroft was a tad dizzy and out of breath, his face warm as a furnace when he noticed Gregory smirking at him. 

“You look lovely, Sweetheart.” Greg commented, his hands sliding down Mycroft’s body, his heart soaring by how Mycroft instantly reacted to it. He looked down, seeing the bulge in Mycroft’s trousers and his smile grew even wider. 

“You-you're a menace, Gregory Lestrade.” Mycroft stuttered, his body tingling as Gregory’s eyes went over it. Mycroft slid off the bed, his knees feeling like jelly as he turned to face his partner, sliding off his jacket and opening the first few buttons of his shirt. 

“Myc, Sweetie?” Greg sat up, his mouth feeling dry as Mycroft opened up the rest of his shirt, revealing his naked chest and Greg swore, licking his lips as Mycroft met his eyes. 

“I.” Mycroft stopped, biting his lower lip before speaking again. “I’ve been thinking about a good Christmas present but everything seemed stupid and insignificant. So, I thought, why not give myself? Body and soul and everything in between.” Mycroft stopped in a whisper, his face probably burning off as he stood there waiting half-naked. After a few seconds, Mycroft’s courage dropped, crossing his arms in front of his chest and starting to correct the situation. 

“Of course, we don’t have to do anything. If you’ve changed your mind about us or if it’s still too soon than-”

“No!” Greg jumped up off the bed, finally able to move and form words. His heart was still pounding loud and hard in his chest, his hands were already starting to get sweaty as he grabbed Mycroft’s biceps and held him tightly. He kissed him hard and urgent, telling Mycroft everything he couldn’t put into words. 

“Thank god, I thought you-” Mycroft said after the kiss, lightly panting and then giggling as Gregory shook his head fiercely, opening and closing his mouth before shaking it again. 

“You are the most amazing person I know, Mycroft. I- God, how could I  _ not  _ want you?” Greg asked, his heart leaping with joy as he wrapped Mycroft in his arms. Feeling Mycroft’s naked chest against his own clothed body did billions of things to his body and he nearly fainted when Mycroft cursed near his ear, pushing his hips forward. 

“Will you undress me, Gregory? Take me to your bed?” Mycroft asked, touching Gregory’s cheek and running the fingers of his other hand through Gregory’s hair. He smiled when he saw Gregopry’s eyes go wide and dark, nerves flaring up in his stomach as Gregory dropped down on his knees to open his belt and help him step out of his trousers and underwear. 

“God, you’re beautiful. Best Christmas present ever, Sweetheart.” Greg mumbled, looking up at Mycroft with dark eyes, his hands shaking when he placed them on Mycroft’s thighs, pressing his nose in Mycroft’s pubic hair. 

“G-Gregory.” Mycroft stuttered, digging his nails in Gregory’s shoulders and then forgetting everything in the world, apart from Gregory’s mouth and all the wonderful things he can do with it on Mycroft’s body. 

“Merry Christmas, Sweetheart.” Greg said afterward, pride still running through his veins as he remembered every little sigh, moan and scream Mycroft gave him. Mycroft lifted his head up, wrapping his leg more firmly around Gregory’s, rolling his eyes as he saw the spark of pride and contentment in his lover’s eyes. 

“Merry Christmas, Gregory. And stop looking so smug.” 

“Hmn, no can do, babe. I did make you come twice.” Greg replied, laughing when Mycroft started to blush, his eye roll having no effect at all. 

“You’re unbearable.” 

“And you love it.” 

“Yes, that I do.” Mycroft replied, kissing Gregory softly before cuddling up to him even more, letting himself relax in his lover’s arms as the Christmas lights twinkled.

The end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this little Mystrade story. This piece has just been edited by the free version of Grammarly, so there are probably mistakes left. Just ignore them.


End file.
